


Sun & Moon

by Hikarimo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarimo/pseuds/Hikarimo
Summary: The story between two people, Moon Taeil, blessed by the moon, the Prince of Neo City, a place blessed by the Sun, where the moon hasn't risen in many centuries, and Hae Hikari, a girl blessed by the sun she's never seen, living in Exodus, a city-state blessed by the Moon, where dusk is eternal.What happens when the two are bound by the prayers of a Princess long since passed on, yet are separated by more than just distance?
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. One

The day was bright, and warm as the sun hung high in the sky, over Neo City. The residents of the great city meandered about, visiting local stalls, greeting neighbors, and just enjoying the wonderful day they were blessed with.

Unknown to any of them, up in the palace, the queen was suffering. Hands clutching her forehead, as she sat slumped in her high-back chair. Crystalline tears slipped down her cheeks, as the voice shouted out. No one else could hear it, it was all in her head.

The Queen of Neo City, Moon Renma, had a very special " _gift_ " as some would like to call it. She could hear the cries of lonely hearts. People that longed to be loved, but never had it been like this. The pain from this poor persons heart was so strong that the Queen felt every ounce of it.

It caused her immense pain, so much to the point she could barely leave her bed some days. By her side sat her only son, he'd been with her for three whole days, taking care of her. From what he'd witnessed, he'd never wish this " _gift_ " on anyone, not even his worst enemy.

A heart wrenching scream ripped from the Queens throat, causing her son to leap from his seat, it was like a scene in a horror movie, the sort of scream you heard when someone was murdered in a heinous way, that was only meant to cause pain.

" _Mother, please, is there anything I can do to help you_?" Her son pleaded, taking her trembling hands in his, rubbing them gently. She was so cold, her touch almost sent a shiver down his spine.

" _My son, m- my dearest Taeil_... _Sh_ -" A sob wracked her entire body, " _she needs help, a- a friend, so- some_... _someone._ " The Queen, she was so connected to this persons heart, in a way she'd never been connected to any other person before, its why she could feel their every emotion, as if they were her own.

Taeil, the Crowned Prince, the only child of the King and Queen, searched his mother eyes. His endlessly black, puppy dog eyes stared back into his mothers clouded, pain filled honey-colored eyes, swimming with unshed tears.

She looked up at her son, and in that moment, a brief moment of relief filled her. " _She needs you my son_." Reaching up, she placed a delicate hand on his head of pale golden hair. He seemed very out of place in Neo City. A place where everyone sported light to deep brown locks, sun kissed complexions, and a light variant of brown eyes, though some changed the color of their eyes with lenses, they were all children of the sun.

Her son however, seemed to be favored by the moon that once rose in Neo City. His skin was fairer than everyone in Neo City, and his hair was the color of moon light weaved with a touch of sun light, the pale golden color was almost a beacon for the City. His eyes, his eyes were what usually caught most off guard. They were endless pools of black, and his mother often noticed that if she stared for long enough she could see little flecks of gold, like stars lighting up the night sky. He was Neo City's Moon, a place where the sun hung forever in the sky, warming the city with its golden rays.

When Taeil was born, the priestess present to bless the baby to live a long a prosperous life was startled when a prophecy was sent to her from the heavens. This baby, the only child of the King and Queen to survive through to full term pregnancy, was destined to save a life, the life of someone very important. This person, his other half, the sun that would light up his life. She would be out of place, wherever it was that she ended up, she didn't belong there, and she would need his help to escape.

It was told that she would reach out to the Queen. At the time it was unknown to anyone how, or when, but she would.

Now was that time, Queen Renma knew it, deep down she knew that this was the girl from the prophecy. The only thing that she couldn't quite figure out, was where this girl was. This girl, she must be far away.

" _Wh- what do you mean she needs me_... _mother, mother_!" Taeil's panicked voice pulled the Queen from her thoughts. She looked up at her son and smiled. " _There are some things that I haven't told you, and I think now you're ready to know about the night you were born_."

Rising up on unsteady feet, the Queen clutched tightly to her sons arm, attempting to steady herself.

" _Mother, are you sure its okay for you to stand_? _What if sh_ -" Taeil was cut off when his mother shook her head, and smiled softly, her eyes still shining with the unshed tears. " _She must finally be asleep_ , _her heart seems somewhat_... _at ease, if only for a little while. Come, let me show you something_."

The Queen lead her son from the sitting room she'd been trapped in for nearly three days, to her private chambers. When she felt fine enough to walk on her own, she let go of Taeil's arm, and made her way, slowly, over to the vanity that sat just to the left of the large glass doors that lead to the balcony that overlooked the Kingdom below, and the ocean beyond. The perpetual day light added a warm glow to the entire Kingdom, making it all the more beautiful than it already was.

She pulled a leather-bound book from the lone middle drawer, and set it on top of the vanity, not caring to move any of the make-up that was laid out, most of it for decoration, to add a touch of femininity to the room, that was predominantly decorated with her husbands items of victory, and awards of gratitude he'd been given by other Kingdoms, in times of need, when he would lend aide of his most trustworthy guards and army.

" _M- mother... what is this_?" Taeil watched as she flipped through page after page of this book, the text looking _foreign_ to him. He caught glimpses of words he knew, mostly his own name, but she was turning to quickly for him to read any more of the text.

With a wide smile, the Queen turned to her son as she pointed to the pages displayed before her. " _This, my son is the prophecy, from when you were born. We had a priestess to bless you, and just before she did she was sent a prophecy from the heavens. You_... _You my wonderful Taeil, are meant to save a life, and I think this girl is the person you're supposed to save_."

She read aloud the text, though she skipped over the part where it was said that this girl would be his other half, she didn't want him to feel pressured. When she looked back at her son, her eyes held a certain sadness, this was different from the sadness he'd experienced earlier in the sitting room. It caused Taeil to became concerned.

" _If I'm to save her, why is it that you look so sad, mother_?" His head tilted to the side, his black eyes holding a confused aura about them, as he stared back at his mother. Part of him couldn't comprehend why it was this person, there were many people out there that needed to be save. What made this girl so special?

" _I don't know where she is_. _She isn't here in Neo City, I can't feel her like I can with all the other hearts I've listened to, that resided in the city_. _I wish your father were here, he's best at locating people, but he's off with your uncle, visiting the neighboring Kingdom_." Like a teenage girl would, the Queen huffed, and stomped her foot on the ground in frustration.

" _I'm going to find her, you mark my words_." Those were the last words that the Queen heard from her sons mouth, before she crumpled to the ground, in agony, faster than Taeil could move. The Prince just held his mother, whispering how sorry he was that he didn't know how he could help her in that moment, but repeating his promise to find this girl, and help her any way that he could.


	2. Two

**TRIGGER WARNING: Bullying, and mentions of suicide**

In another time and place, a small girl, with hair the color of honey, eyes the color of a freshly bloomed sunflower, and skin kissed softly by the sun she'd never seen, was utterly alone. Alienated by her so-called friends, and shunned by the students at her school, all because of the way she looked, and the place she lived. According to them all, she didn't belong there.

She had such a look that a person might think she was a resident of Neo City, but she was exactly the opposite.

This girl was a resident of the Kingdom known as Exodus, a place " _blessed_ " by the moon, or so she was taught. Her parents told her many stories when she was younger, none of which she actually believed.

Only until the old woman that lived in the house at the end of the street told her a story. One about a treaty, many centuries ago, between Neo City and Exodus, one that held a promise to keep the sun and moon hanging high in the skies of each Kingdom, to keep the other protected, and in a time of need, if one were to call on the other, they would happily oblige and send aide.

But the treaty was severed, when the Crowned Prince of Exodus, at the time, had the only Princess of Neo City kidnapped. He'd fallen in love with her, but her family had promised her to another, to a man she'd fallen madly in love with, a commoner, the person that completed her fully, her soulmate, it didn't matter to the King and Queen that he wasn't royalty, he made their daughter happy, that was all that matter to them.

But the Crowned Prince of Exodus, Byun Jinhyun, just couldn't bare it, he needed her for himself, he couldn't bare to see her with another, especially a " _filthy commoner_ " as he put it. He didn't care if they were soulmates, she needed to be his, he would change her mind, and make her love him.

He'd kidnapped her, and had her kept in the highest tower of the Pinnacle, the most impenetrable place in all of Exodus, and there was where the once vibrant and most radiant Princess withered away, never to again see her family, her soulmate, or the sun of Neo City.

It only took Neo City's Princess thirty-six days to wither into nothing. Without the sun of Neo City, she passed on, never granting the Prince of Exodus any of her love. Its been said, that before she passed she prayed to the heavens to once again let the sun and moon of Neo City and Exodus meet. 

Most usually interpenetrated it as the Princess wanting the treaty to once again be reinstated, and others saw it as a physical thing, as in two hearts coming together, one from Neo City and the other from Exodus, it was mostly the superstitious elderly women that saw it this way.

With the treaty broken, the sun fell from Exodus' sky, leaving them in perpetual dusk, and the moon never rose in Neo City, leaving them in the warmth of the suns rays for eternity.

It was a story that the young girl believed with her whole heart, only up until the part where the old woman tried to tell her that she was the sun, and that somewhere in Neo City her moon was waiting.

She was revered as a godsend among a lot of people in Exodus, for her looks alone. She was the sun. It was mostly the older generation of people in Exodus, ones who had family member that passed on the stories about the sun, and what it actually felt like.

The newer generation shunned her, calling her names, and bullying her to the extent she would just collapse in tears. It was mostly her schoolmates, both girls and boys. Most of which who were just jealous, since nearly everyone in Exodus look fairly similar, pale skin, dark eyes and nearly every shade of blond hair to the point that it was nearly white for some, most attributing their looks to the absence of sunlight, others just not caring, and going about with their lives as normal.

Her mother would comfort her, running pale fingers through her daughters honey colored locks, telling her that she just had to endure, it would all be over before she knew it.

She never told her mother everything, she didn't feel like she could. Never would she tell her mother about how she wished to end her life, or how she built a secret place close to then edge of town, where she would go, just so she could scream and cry with a secure mind that none of the kids would find her.

She would also never tell her mother about the voice she heard. At her lowest points she would hear a voice, it was pained, like they'd been crying for hours. They never spoke directly to her, but she could always hear them, speaking. She tried calling out the them, but would never get a direct answer.

It was a new ' _day_ ', school would be starting in little less than an hour, yet, still tucked deep into her comforters, hidden perfectly away from the harsh world outside was a ball of sunshine, or rather the physical representation of sunshine.

And that sunshine was about to be scolded by her mother, because she would be late if she didn't get out of bed that instant, and get ready for school.

" _Hae Hikari, you better be out of bed young lady_! _You can't miss another day of school, your principal called me the other day_! _You've missed six consecutive days. Please get up_." Her mothers voice was stern, yet soft. She knew some of the things her daughter went through, but not the worst of it.

At her mothers words, Hikari huffed and flung the comforter off of her small body, before dragging herself through her boring morning routine, showering, brushing her hair and dressing, before slowly making her way to the kitchen for breakfast, which usually consisted of toast and a few fruit slices.

" _Now, Hikari, your father and I won't be home when you get out of school, Bomin and Renmin will also be out of the house, they have work to finish up for their professors. I want you to come right home when your classes are over. I've prepared dinner, its in the fridge, Rice Cake Soup, all you have to do is heat it_..." As her mother spoke, Hikari's mind was already off in another place.

Pushing the fruit slices around her plate, Hikari couldn't keep her mind from running off to her secret place, its where she would go after school today, knowing that her parents wouldn't be home until later. Her brothers never really keeping track of their little sister, seeing as she was an adult in their eyes, and she could take care of herself.

Pushing away the plate that still held the fruit she hadn't eaten, Hikari rose from her chair, giving her mothers hand a light pat, as a false smile was plastered to the girls rosy lips. " _Of course mother_." Before her mother could utter any last words, Hikari was already out the front door, on her bicycle, on her way to school.


	3. Three

**TRIGGER WARNING: Bullying and mentions of suicide**

The cool breeze blew Hikari's honey colored locks around her face as she rode her bicycle to school. She was in her own world, for a moment alone, she was happy, a hint of a smile was making its way onto her lips, but before she could fully grasp the complete feeling of happiness, she spotted one of the few people that she truly tried to ignore, and avoid. Not just at school, but everywhere, if she could.

She looked around everywhere for an escape route, but it was to late, she'd been spotted. " _Well look who it is, the golden rat_!"

Hikari couldn't help but let out a soft groan, as she stopped her bicycle, hoping the girl before her didn't hear her, but Hikari's hopes went unheard. The girls ears perked up, and she stepped forward, grabbing the handlebars of Hikari's bicycle, jolting it slightly.

" _You got something to say_? _Open your mouth and let it out, Hae Hikari. Oh bright and brilliant sun, please speak to me, a lowly peasant of Exodus_." Jolting the handlebars again, a cackle escaped the girls throat.

With each jolt of her bicycle, Hikari grew a bit more frightened. This was the girl that bullied her nearly every day, whenever she saw Hikari. At her cynical laughter, Hikari couldn't help but flinch, fear was crawling up from the pit of her stomach, she could see something sinister in the girl before her. " _Minyeo, please, I just want to get to school._ "

Releasing a harsh laugh, the girl, Minyeo, pushed harshly on the handlebars of Hikari's bicycle, causing it and Hikari to topple to the ground. Minyeo stepped closer to the fallen girl, placing her foot directly on her shoulder, pressing harshly, enjoying the look of pain on Hikari's face.

" _Why don't you just leave_? _You don't belong here, no one likes you, you're an embarrassment to Exodus. The sun is never coming back, those old geezers seem to think you're the one that's going to bring it back, but_ -" Minyeo pressed the heel of her shoe harder into Hikari's shoulder, eliciting a yelp of pain from her.

"- _you're not going to. I bet you're not even from Exodus! You're probably from Neo City, and your parents there were just as embarrassed about you, and abandoned you here_!" Minyeo's words were so filled with venom that Hikari could almost feel them burning her skin as they fell from the angry girls lips.

" _You should just end your life, everyone here would be much happier_." Minyeo's words shot deep within Hikari, this, this was the last straw. The words were like an arrow, piercing through her heart made of glass, shattering it into millions of pieces.

She couldn't control what happened next, as a scream escaped her rosy lips, and tears streamed down her softly sun kissed cheeks. She gained enough strength to push Minyeo's foot from her shoulder, causing Minyeo to fall backwards, and Hikari rose up off the pavement.

" _I never asked to be born like this_! _I don't want to be the_ 'sun' _I just want to be normal_!" Leaving her bag, and bicycle discarded on the ground, Hikari turned away from Minyeo and ran. Tears continued to stream down her cheeks, partially blinding her, but she didn't need to see, she knew where she was going. She could get there even if she'd all of a sudden gone blind, she'd been to this place so many times the route was embedded in her mind.

The greenery around her was lush, and damp from the recent rain they'd had in Exodus. Hikari made her way deeper into the dense greenery, until she came to a rather large tree, it was an odd looking tree. Its roots grew up out of the ground, as if it was once meant to be four separate trees that instead all converged to create one large, super tree, as Hikari liked to call it.

Walking over to the edge of the small stream that flowed quietly between all the trees and rocks, to make its own path, she removed her shoes, dipping her feet in, letting herself relax. The day just started, and she was already at her wits end, all because of Minyeo.

She looked up at the dense canopy, a few tears trickling down her cheeks. " _I just want someone to understand. I don't want to be like this, I'd rather be like everyone else. I just want to be normal_..."

With a heavy sigh, she plopped down on a damp rock, and just stared into the water, watching the ripples as it flowed past her feet.

Back in Neo City, Taeil stood in the throne room, before him stood a unit of his father's Elite guards, the youngest of the bunch, his father labeled them as Dream. Most young females of the Kingdom always said it was because they were so dreamy looking, but that wasn't the case. Taeil himself wasn't exactly sure why his father named their unit what he did, but it just stuck, so everyone just went with it.

" _Listen up, as some of you may know, the Queen, my mother, has not been well for close to a month. She has been feeling the effects of someones emotions, and today she explained some things to me_."

With his hands wringing behind his back, Taeil paced, looking down at the floor, before looking back up at the young men in front of him. " _There is a girl out there, one that apparently needs my help, the only thing is, we don't know where she is, the only thing we do know is that she isn't here in Neo City, that my mother has confirmed_."

Taeil could see the confusion rise on the faces of the young men before him, and one slowly rose his hand to speak, Taeil recognized him as the youngest of the guards, Jisung was his name. " _Your Highness, if you don't mind me asking_... _If you don't know where she is, how is it that you expect us to find her_?" This earned the young man a smack to the back of the head, from the shorter male beside him, the firecracker, Renjun, which made Taeil chuckle a bit, before he caught himself.

Clearing his throat, Taeil began to explain how he was going to do this. " _I intend to send you all out separately, to the seven surrounding Kingdoms, and from there you will all search for her. I've been told by my mother that she is someone that more than likely doesn't have friends, and she doesn't look like she belongs in the Kingdom she was born_..."

Taeil continued instructing the young men, before finally informing each of them which of the seven Kingdoms they'd be searching. Six of the seven boys were sent to Kingdoms that they'd frequently visited, either on their own, with the King, or with the Crowned Prince himself.


	4. Four

The only one to be sent to a foreign Kingdom was the second oldest, Huang Renjun. He was sent to a Kingdom that no one from Neo City had been to in centuries. Not since the treaty between the two Kingdoms had been severed due to the then Crowned Prince's betrayal, when he kidnapped the only Princess Neo City has ever seen born to their reigning King and Queen, since then no other Princess has been born.

Renjun sighed as he readied his belongings for the trip, he packed light, even though he had no clue how long it was that he'd be staying in Exodus. He was given false identification to show the guards at the border. His journey would be much longer than the others in his squad. Due to where he was going, and where it was that his new identification information said he was coming from, Renjun would have to travel around Neo City, and through the neighboring Kingdom of Finale, just to enter Exodus, without being suspected of being from Neo City.

As he finished packing, there was a knock on his door, and a head popped in, a head of freshly dyed blue hair could be seen before the persons face, but Renjun already knew who it was, Na Jaemin, one of his squad mates.

" _Injoonie, I'm sorry that you have to go to Exodus. I heard its a really scary place, its always dark, and the people there look like ghosts_!" Jaemin wiggled his fingers, as if mimicking a ghost, causing Renjun to laugh softly at his friend and fellow squad mate.

" _Its okay Nana, its what the Prince wants, so I cannot disobey, I just hope we find this girl, and I surely hope that she isn't in Exodus. We've heard stories on how hard it is to get in, imagine trying to get someone else out_." The boy, Renjun, sighed heavily as he plopped down on his large bed, a bed that he was going to miss while he was traveling.

Jaemin patted the older boys shoulder, his way of giving sympathy, without voicing it, or showing to much skinship. " _Maybe she's in Finale, where all the women look like goddesses_!" Jaemin could only wish, and that was because he was the one that was assigned to go to Finale, a place he'd been to many times, for many different reasons, most of them work related. He was a good negotiator, he always got things done in the most minimal amount of time.

Out of all the boys in Dream, Jaemin was the only one that was born with a special " _gift_ ", he could get into peoples heads, and figure out their deepest secrets, and most of the time he was sent out by the King to get useful information, with the use of his gift.

Everyone was somewhat jealous that he was the only one with a " _gift_ ", but Renjun, he could care less. Having a gift usually meant you were used for it, sure he was in the Royal Guard, being used at the Kings discretion, but having a gift made a persons chances of going on the more dangerous missions, and treaties even likelier.

Rising up off the bed, Renjun grabbed his bag, and made his way out the door, Jaemin following close behind the older boy. " _I hope you come back safe from Exodus, Injoonie, but you're a really lucky guy, so I know you'll be alright_!" Jaemin smiled, making Renjun smile back in return. No one could resist Jaemin's smile, it was contagious, you couldn't help but smile when you saw this boy smile, it was like an infection, but in a good way.

" _Lets hurry up, the rest of the guys are waiting out front in the courtyard, they said they wanted to see you off, and wish you luck_! _Chenle is probably whining, because we're taking to long, and he wants to get on his way to Privie. Its cool that Chenle gets to visit his home Kingdom. I wish I could go back to Prioe, but Finale is my destination_!" Another thing about Jaemin, he could talk for hours, even if there was nothing to talk about, he would find something to talk about.

Renjun gave the back of Jaemin's head a light smack, and both boys laughed, as they continued on their way to the courtyard, where the other five boys of the Dream squad stood, waiting.

" _Gosh, its about time_! _I thought maybe you keeled over from old age in there or something_!" A boy with pitch black hair spoke, his voice coated in an amused sarcasm. He was elbowed in the ribs by a boy with purple hair, causing him to double over, slightly.

" _Hush, you'd take a long time too if you had to go to Exodus. Maybe we should ask the Crowned Prince if you and Renjun can switch, so he can go back home for a while and you can experience what hell is like_?" Chenle, the one who'd been elbowed, shook his head furiously. He did not want to go to Exodus.

" _Calm down Haechanie_ ," Renjun gave a smile to the boy with purple hair, a small thank you of sorts. " _Sorry I'm late, I just didn't know what to pack_."

All seven boys stood in the courtyard saying their goodbyes, promising that they would all return in one piece. It was like their ritual of sorts, they would always promise that they would return, no matter how long it took, they would always be together as seven again.

Renjun was the last to leave, usually it was the leader of their squad, Mark, that was the last to leave, but seeing as the Kingdom he was to visit was the farthest away, he left first, followed by Jeno, a kindhearted man, with an eye smile that made the girls swoon.

Haechan, Chenle, and Jaemin left together, followed by Jisung, who wanted to leave with Renjun, but the older boy made him go, he didn't want the youngest in their squad riding alone in the dark. Even though he was an experienced knight, Renjun still didn't like the fact of him being alone at night, it really wracked his nerves.

After they'd all disappeared from sight, Renjun hoisted his bag up onto the back of his horse, making sure the horse was comfortable, but at the same time making sure his bag was secure, before he set off on his journey to Exodus.

There was a bit of reluctance as he neared the edge of Neo City. It would be the first time that he went on any kind of mission alone, he'd usually be sent out with either Mark or Jeno, if not the entire squad.

The journey was long, it took close to three days just to get to his destination, and another day to actually work up to approaching the gate.

Renjun fluffed up his ashy gray hair, there were some similarities to where he'd originally come from, Privie, and Exodus. Many of the people from Renjun's home kingdom sported lighter gray-ish toned hair, some even leaning more to white and dark eyes, though their skin was a few shades darker than those of Exodus, he did fit the bill of an resident of Exodus, he just hoped that the guards bought his forged documents.


End file.
